deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LoomisTeridax666/Inferno vs Firefly
INFERNO The bloodthirsty, pyromaniac Predacon who kills for the glory of the colony FIREFLY The psychotic fire-obsessed criminal of Gotham WHO IS DEADLIEST? INFERNO *Background *Inferno is a sadistic, fire-loving Predacon Transformer who believes he is a fire ant. He serves his Queen (Megatron (Beast Wars), who hates being referred to as such) with unquestionable loyalty, and has shown that he is more than willing to die for the Predacon cause, which may be a detractor in this fight. He has also shown himself to be a formidable opponent not only because of his weaponry, which is devastating enough, but with boxing abilities, which are rare among his race. He will be a formidable opponent due to his extreme durability (He has survived explosions that can destroy mountains, being dismantled, and having his head shot off,etc) and psychotic, do anything for the royalty point of view. A weakness will be his somewhat below average intelligence (He thinks he's a real ant), which stems from his insanity. *Weapons **Long Range Weapons #Flamethrower Seen above, his flamethrower can burn valleys, incinerate people, and the intensity of the beam can be raised and lowered at will. This weapon has no need of refueling, and is shown to be light-weight and durable. It has been shown to reduce Transformers to charred husks, meaning Firefly will have some trouble. 2. Grenade Launcher Inferno's grenade launcher is the same weapon as his flamethrower at adiffernt setting, meaning he will not to waste time switching weapons. Nor would he need to, as his energy grenades are also inexhaustable. They have been shown to blow away mountain sides, or simply know people off their feet, showing double usage as devastating weapon and shock tactic. 3. Eyebeams are a relatively simple weapon used by Inferno. They can be used to knock an opponent off-balance, or char them. *Close Range Weapons #Beast Mode Inferno can Transform into a gigantic fire ant, with crushing mandibles. 2. Boxing Inferno has shown himself to be one of only two Transformers who can box, and was able to hold his own against a very powerful combatant. *X-Factors #Flight Capability Inferno has a powerful flight mode, in which he can move at fast speeds and can hover. Inferno can perform all of the above abilities (except Beast Mode) while in the air, which means that an aerial duel is inevitable. 2. Psychotic Tendencies Inferno will often maim and torture his enemies, and will do worse for the traitors in the Predacon ranks. He is not above flying into enemy territory where he will be outnumbered 7-1. He is also not above not above sacrificing himself for the glory of the Colony, such as when he was dying from Energon build-up, and decided to blow up the mountain and himself to kill two Maximals. Ironically, the maniac survived. FIREFLY *Background Garfield Lynns, a down-and-out film special effects artist decides to take up crime to combat his lack of money. in his first outing, Firefly fakes a fire at a bank, and actually manges to elude Batman. Firefly returns with his gear, and eventually succumbs to pyromania. Firefly has had a long career of burning things and being chased by Batman, and he won't stop any time soon. Firefly has some formidable weaponry, but has not shown any real fighting prowress beyond his weapons. He also has flight capability, and is also quite insane, believing he can see things in the flames. *Weapons **Long Range Weapons #Flamethrower As this is a human device, this flamethrower has only one setting: BURN! It is also limited to a certain amount of fuel. 2. Wrist Rockets Rockets that are projected from the wrists. They also happen to explode with a flammable liquid, spreading Firefly's flames. *Close Range Weapons #Strobe Light Flash A flash grenade for blinding opponents. For those who need to know, I'll put the stun effect as lasting 10 seconds. *Other Weapons #C-4 Explosive C4 is very stable and insensitive to most physical shocks. C4 cannot be detonated by a gunshot or by dropping it onto a hard surface. It does not explode when set on firehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/C-4_%28explosive%29#cite_note-3or exposed to microwave radiation. Detonation can only be initiated by a combination of extreme heat and a shockwave, such as when a detonator inserted into it is fired. *X-Factors #Flight Capability Firefly can fly at what appears to be faster speeds than Inferno, but he lacks the hover ability. 2. Flame-retardant suit Firefly's suit is resistant to fire and heat, but it remains to be seen if Firefly will rise to the challenge and survive Inferno's onslaught. 3. Psychosis Firefly is also quite insane, seeing visions in the flame he creates. This may prove to be a distraction. VOTING INFORMATION 2 Points for a well-structured paragraph. 1 point for a logical argument. 1 sentence or word brings forth no points. Any well-reasoned argument against the logical argument or paragraph can lower it by half a point. Battle ends on May 31, 2013. BATTLE RULES The battle will take place in Gotham City, specifically Ace Chemical Processing, the Subway, and the sky above the city. There will be no distractions, such as energon build-up, or men dressed like bats. VOTING PERIOD IS OVER, BATTLE TBW Category:Blog posts